


L'Accord

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Community: fruits_et_légumes, Crack, Food, Français | French, fête foraine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed cherche à convaincre Kimblee de l'accompagner pour une sortie... assez inhabituelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Accord

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Kimblee ne dit rien, ne protesta même pas, se contenta d'écouter et de regarder l'homonculus.  
Une fois que ce dernier eut fini sa tirade, il sourit.

\- Bien. Et si tu me répétais ça ? Ce rêve que tu as fait ?  
\- Quel rêve ?  
\- Celui que tu viens de me raconter.  
\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, mon…  
\- Je te déconseille de continuer.  
\- … _mon petit danger public_ , c'était une proposition.  
\- Répète la, que je puisse m'en souvenir et la raconter à mes petits enfants.  
\- Tu n'auras pas de petits enfants. En tout cas avec moi c'est mal barré.  
\- Tant mieux, je supporte pas les gosses.

Greed secoua la tête en riant. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, l'alchimiste attendant manifestement qu'il recommence à parler, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire : à quoi bon passer son temps à répéter les mêmes choses. Puis, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, Kimblee reprit sa marche, et l'homonculus le suivit, les mains dans les poches.  
L'Ecarlate se mit à rire. L'autre l'avait obligé à sortir, comme tous les jours, prétendant avoir quelque chose à lui montrer, et lui l'avait obligé à lui révéler quoi.  
C'était bien une idée de Greed, ça. Toujours à _vouloir_ faire des choses plus débiles et inutiles les unes que les autres.  
Kimblee n'était _vraiment_ pas du genre romantique. Il préférait à un dîner aux chandelles une belle explosion. A un bouquet de fleurs une belle explosion. A un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance une belle explosion. A une vision de coucher de soleil en amoureux une belle explosion.  
Alors aller à une fête foraine…

\- De toute manière, marmonna-t-il, je n'ai rien à faire dans ce genre d'endroits.  
\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

L'homonculus semblait l'avoir entendu…

\- Je suis certain que tu t'y amuserais autant que moi.  
\- Je ne crois pas malheureusement.  
\- Allez, on pourra se faire peur dans les trains fantômes, déguster des pommes d'amour…  
\- Mon pauvre, je crains de ne plus rien pouvoir faire pour toi…  
\- Et tu pourras faire exploser les lots que je gagnerai pour toi…

L'alchimiste faillit s'arrêter de marcher. Faillit. Mais cela suffit.

\- Imagine, continua Greed, exploser d'affreuses choses roses… tout plein de choses…  
\- Je peux faire exploser ce que je veux quand je veux, et cela vaut pour toi aussi.  
\- C'est souvent que tu peux faire exploser un lapin rose qui chantonne en remuant les oreilles ? Ben là tu pourras. Mais… à condition que tu vienne.

Kimblee prit le temps de réfléchir, cette fois.

\- Si je peux faire exploser tout ce que je veux…  
\- Pas les passants quand même.  
\- … _tout ce que je veux_ , je viens.  
\- Okay. Si tu viens, tu peux faire exploser tout ce que tu veux.

L'Ecarlate réfléchit encore une fois, puis tendit sa main à l'homonculus.

\- Très bien, ça marche.

L'autre sourit et lui serra la main. Mais il ne la lâcha plus.

**FIN.**


End file.
